A Night Long Overdue
by Gallian Squad 7
Summary: After the many rises and falls of war have been left behind and the nation has settled, the new Duke of Kruezen finds himself before a crossroad. The night has been planned and the steps taken for happiness to at last enter his life, but will it follow the path he envisions? Were you to ask his date, such questions were just Jusis being his usual worry-wart self.


**This is a spur-of-the-moment one-shot that deals in what I believe to be a pairing that only I have written. I do hope you all enjoy this short story that follows Jusis and Paula on a night that's all too special for reasons that will soon become clear.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _A Night Long Overdue_

Jusis didn't know what to do.

He'd been pacing his room for what felt like hours, the sun long since set as he pondered the course of the next few hours. His plans needed to go exactly as designed or he risked losing everything all over again.

But on the other hand, if it worked, he'd have all his heart desired.

Blast it all, he was no good with things like this. He may put up the charming façade in public and know what to say if it got a lady blushing, but this was different. Tonight, he'd be going out for a long-planned date with his paramour of nearly twelve years.

…If you counted the time he first realized he had a crush on her at age ten.

Regardless, he'd been planning this date for months on end. First, they'd go to dine at his uncle's restaurant, the entire place rented out just for them. Then, they'd go for a stroll through the city like when they were younger, enjoying the sights and sounds of Bareahard at night.

Then, they'd attend a formal ball, but they'd be there mostly to dance and enjoy the company of visiting friends than anything. Finally, they'd end the night in the manor's plaza where Jusis would enact the final part of his plan.

First things first though, he had to get dressed.

Jusis sighed and went to his wardrobe, the doors thrown open to reveal what he'd be wearing tonight. While green was his favorite color and he wore it often, tonight was a special occasion. So, rather than his formal turquoise overcoat and white suit, he wore something less ostentatious.

Namely a suit of black silk with an amber ascot, a light blue pocket-square complimenting his eyes. The dark colors served to highlight his blonde hair, with the ascot made to resemble the eyes of his date. It was a far simpler ensemble than he was used to, but there would be no unnecessary flourishes tonight.

After that, he slipped on a pair of black gloves before placing his sword at his hip and putting on his shoes. He did some final checks, but everything was in order. Now, he just had to endure the rest of the wait.

"Milord, your date has arrived."

 _Speak of the devil._ Jusis thought wryly as a butler opened the door to his room. _Her timing's impeccable as always._

Jusis nodded to the butler as he strode from his room, servants lining the halls like some grand event was soon to occur. "I did inform you all that today was to be used for rest, yes?"

The butler nodded as he followed along. "You did, milord, but everyone was quite eager to make sure the manor was presentable for later this evening. It would be unbecoming for our lord to host his dear friends in a less than pristine ballroom."

Jusis felt an almost overwhelming need to roll his eyes, but he suppressed the urge. "Then I shall leave our guests to you. Make sure Arnauld doesn't make them too comfortable, I don't want to kick them out later."

The butler chuckled but Jusis put his eyes forward as they entered the main foyer. The banners of Kruezen stretched across the marble walls and resplendent reliefs emblazoned with jade and emeryl shone in the light.

All of it paled before the lone figure that stood in the center, chatting excitedly with his uncle. She'd let her hair down for the first time in a while, vines of silver twisting through the light brown tresses while a gold pin shaped like an apple blossom sat perched above her left ear.

Then there was the dress of emerald with gilded fringes, the cloth shining in the light of the chandeliers. There were no fancy designs upon the cloth, the dress designed for both elegance and comfort, a far cry from the farm-girl he remembered growing up. It flattered her tanned skin too, though he knew a few days holed up with a good book would make her return to her natural light tone.

His shoes must've been clacking against the marble, for he'd barely gotten within a hundred yards before her eyes snapped to him, the amber jewels lighting up with joy. "Juice, look at you! Here I thought you'd go for something elaborate!"

Jusis scowled playfully as she walked up to him, her heels putting her nearly at eyes level. "Nor did I expect you to break out all the finery. You do realize the ball is for our friends and associates, right, Paula?"

Paula shrugged happily, a pair of silver bracelets tinkling on her arms. "Well, you've been planning this for so long I thought to put in the effort. Even got my ears pierced."

She pulled her hair back to show her earrings, golden pieces shaped into the Kruezen heraldry.

"Where did you get those?" Jusis muttered as he admired them, a hand going out to play with the metal. "I don't remember seeing these ever made."

Paula giggled and scratched her cheek. "They're a custom job. I took out a bunch of slimes harassing one of the goldsmiths and they offered to make me something. I had this idea pop in my head after I remembered you became the provincial lord and I wanted to flaunt a bit."

"Straight to the point as always." Jusis chuckled as his hand went to her cheek. "Regardless, you are beautiful, and I have no doubt you'll make all those we pass weep at the sight of you."

Paula blushed and smacked his shoulder. "You and your honeyed words. You'd think I'd be used to them after so long, but still you grip my heart. I'm lucky to call one so noble and handsome as mine, it lets me gloat."

Jusis rolled his eyes and offered his arm, Paula taking it with practiced ease. "How we have changed from the first few times we did this."

Paula nodded as they left the manor, Hammond having snuck away to get the restaurant ready. The air was peaceful in the setting light of the sun once they were outside, the couple chatting about inane topics and business when it came up, but they otherwise enjoyed the evening.

Then, when they arrived to Sorciere, the finest spot on the second-floor veranda was open and ready for them, not another soul in sight.

"You didn't need to rent out the whole place, Juice." Paula laughed as he pulled out her chair. "I prefer hearing the chatter rather than silence."

Jusis shrugged and sat after her. "I wished for tonight to be just us. I apologize if it seems a bit… extreme."

Paula giggled and shook her head. "No, I'm really flattered. Just… no need to go to such lengths, you're not trying to win my heart again."

"Whose to say I'm not?" Jusis asked as wine and an agreed appetizer of tomato gratin was served. "Besides, you do always complain you can't hear the music."

On cue, the pianist took the stage and began to play Paula's favorite tune, an upbeat melody called 'Bouquet of Light'.

"Aidios Jusis, are you gonna propose?" Paula chuckled nervously, not expecting this level of accommodation. "I mean, sheesh, this is a little overboard."

Jusis squashed an upwelling of nerves to reply smoothly. "It is the anniversary of when we first met. I felt such a monumental moment in my life deserved an appropriate celebration."

Paula was clearly touched, her hands flying to her breast. "Really? I… never thought today was all that special. At least, not enough to warrant all this."

Jusis hummed and sipped at his wine, the appetizer consumed without either noticing. "To me, it is. You may not realize it, Paula, but your presence has shaped much of my life. It is only right I dedicate this level of effort to the one who, in many ways, kept me grounded."

Paula stared at him in something akin to shock. "Uh… really? I mean, I've learned a lot about what our relationship meant to you ever since we reunited back at Thors, but you never told me this."

Jusis smiled at her as the main course arrived, deluxe herb chowder, their favorite. "It's always been something I felt never needed to be said. You're my love, there was no need to put those feelings into words."

Paula stared at him before reaching across the table and taking his hand. "You're my love too, Jusis. If this is as special as you say, I guess I'll just have to enjoy being spoiled."

Jusis pulled her hand in and kissed it, Paula giving him a sweet smile in return before they turned to their meal. Casual conversation returned after that, the most common subjects being the upcoming date of Machias's inauguration as deputy-governor of Heimdallr and Sara's latest foray into Liberl.

Paula was having a great time though, especially since she could enjoy Jusis's presence to the taste of wonderful food and the sound of beautiful music. She never expected to be pampered like this, but Jusis always did feel like he owed her a debt.

She'd long given up trying to break him of that bad habit. Getting a small herd of Nordian stallions and mares tended to make one forget such things.

After the meal, they thanked Hammond and went on a stroll through the city. Night had settled in while they were dining and now the city was lit by the stars and moon above, the street-lights adding a gentle glow to the cool air.

The couple wandered where their feet took them, passing many of the spots they'd played in as children. They reminisced as they walked, memories of childish escapades and games making them laugh and smile. Eventually, they'd even abandoned the formal holds and moved to where Paula leaned against Jusis with their hands entwined.

As they made their way back to the manor, Jusis paused. "Say… do you remember this place?"

Paula blinked and looked around. "Isn't this… where you grew up?"

Jusis nodded and gestured to the house next to them, a simple two-story structure of green stone and aged wood. "Indeed, it is. I spent much of my youth in this place, along with you, and it holds some of my fondest memories. Uncle has since moved to his new residence and another family now lives here, but… I stop by, every so often, when I need to be reminded of my roots."

He smiled at her, Paula returning the favor with a grin of her own. "I fell in love with you in this house. It took me being a coward about my feelings for many years and nearly getting my chest torn open to finally be honest. To this day, I have no idea why you took me back."

Paula leaned in and kissed him, the couple enjoying the pressure until she pulled away. "Jusis, I told you before, I still loved you even when you were being a prick. I've loved you for years and years now, why would it have changed over a spat like that? We've had worse fights since, no?"

She stroked his chest, Jusis feeling an old scar pulse at her touch. "True enough, though I believe you still owe our friends some fair compensation. What was it they agreed on?"

Paula gave him an annoyed pout. "Two-hundred thousand mira, which I'm still paying back. At least they didn't set a collection date and its gone to local projects."

"That's because I'm the fund manager." Jusis laughed, Paula smacking him in turn. "Come now, we shouldn't keep everyone waiting. I look forward to seeing that dress truly flow upon the dance floor tonight."

Paula took his hand again, mind turning to another topic. "Did you hear that Elliot and Fie have started taking formal lessons in Heimdallr? I knew they enjoyed dance as a middle ground, but I didn't think they'd take it so… seriously."

"It gives her an outlet." Jusis muttered as he guided her down the road. "And it gives Elliot a way to be close to her aside from his concerts. They need it after being apart for such long periods."

Paula nodded sadly. Why Fie had decided to go into Bracer work remained a mystery to all save Elliot and Emma, but they knew she found the work fulfilling. The only downside was being away from her boyfriend for who knew how long.

With that avenue of conversation cut off, the couple took their time returning to the manor. While they were more than eager to see their friends, Paula was starting to get nervous. Jusis tended to lavish her with affections ever since the war ended, but this was extravagant even for him. If he wasn't going to propose, then… was he dying?

It would devastate her, but Jusis and the guys of the class always were self-sacrificing. Doing something stupid so others could be safe would be right in line with his views.

Hopefully that wasn't the reason. The devastation would be one thing, but then she'd start wondering why it had to be a pronouncement of approaching doom that did this. Why couldn't happy reasons lead to nights like this?

Her thoughts came to an end as they entered the manor, the servants already bustling about with various refreshments. They stopped to welcome their lord and his date, but the couple was quickly guided to the ballroom.

Paula lost track of time after that. It was a blur of friends and idle chatter, dancing and snacks, and all the other trappings of a ball that to this day made her uncomfortable. It didn't matter that Jusis had helped her learn most of the etiquette, though it wasn't necessary tonight, she was still a commoner.

That and she could tell Jusis wanted to tell her something. All the compliments and chatter barely registered to Paula as she tried to understand what was going on. Even her friends couldn't tell that Jusis was incredibly nervous as the ball came to an end, but Paula knew her paramour.

He had something to say.

It was thus with some trepidation she was led to the manor's gardens. Jusis had been enjoying the quiet after the usual loud antics of their friends, so he didn't notice Paula's unease until they sat at a bench next to the main fountain. "Are you ok? I thought you enjoyed the champagne."

Paula sighed and fidgeted, her jewelry suddenly itchy. "Juice… do you need to tell me something? I can tell you wanted tonight to be special, and by Aidios it has, but what's eating at you?"

Jusis gulped, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword for support. "Well… we did promise to be honest with each other, correct?"

Paula felt dread settle in her stomach at his somber tone. "Jusis… you're scaring me."

Jusis sighed and ran a hand through his hair, only fueling Paula's worry. "Paula… I've reached the point now where I'm being pressured into… less than desirable circumstances."

"Would you stop sugar-coating it?" Paula snapped, her anger surprising Jusis. "If it's that bad, just tell me, then we can get to work on making those traditionalists suck it."

Jusis burst into a deep-throated laugh, falling ever more in love with her right then. "I suppose I should stop doing that then. Alright… I'm being pressured to take a wife of… suitable station."

Paula almost fell off the bench in relief. "Is that it? I thought you'd tell me you were dying or something like that!"

"What gave you that idea?" Jusis asked incredulously. "We've done stuff like this before."

Paula glared at him. "A night on the town in Heimdallr during a field study doesn't count. Besides, you're such a self-sacrificial lord that I wonder if I won't wake one day and find you died saving a caravan of orphans!"

Jusis raised a brow. "That's an active imagination if I've ever seen one. I just thought tonight's events would accomplish three things."

Paula crossed her arms in annoyance, the magic of the evening gone. "And what, per se, are those? I don't like getting used when I'd help anyway."

Jusis placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I apologize, but my intentions are pure. First, I wished to show everyone that my heart belonged to you alone and I would spare no expense or effort to see you happy."

Paula kept her annoyance, but a blush darkened her cheeks. "Go on."

Jusis smirked and took her hand. "Second, I wished to head off the inevitable betrothal requests by showing that no offer of power or furthered wealth could hope to sway me. You should've seen the obligatory letters Lord Arseid and Schwarzer sent in for their daughters."

Paula snorted, knowing those must've been a riot.

"Third," Jusis said, voice gentle now. "I wanted to show you that I will always be there to take care of you, whenever you need it. As I said earlier, you've done so much in my life just by being there, so it's my turn now."

Paula glanced at him only to start crying. "Damn it, Jusis…"

"You were gonna propose."

Jusis smiled at her as he kneeled and offered his sword to her, a silent oath that all in the class knew well. "We both knew this day would come, my love. Now that I'm settled, and you've found your feet as well, what better time than now?"

Paula hid her face in her hands, hot tears streaking down her cheeks. "I… I was just joking, you know? You can't… you can't take me as your wife, it's not allowed…"

Jusis placed a hand on her knee. "I revoked that law alongside his Imperial Majesty not two days ago. Should you wish it, I'd have no other beside me as my wife."

Paula continued to weep for several minutes as reality warred with her own beliefs. She'd always thought that, in the end, she'd be Jusis's mistress at best. They came from such separate worlds at the end of the day that any thought of actually being his wife, his life-long partner in all things, was just a fantasy.

Yet, here they were.

Jusis blinked as Paula reached down and took his sword, a euphoric smile on her tear stained face. "Jusis… I accept with all my heart, dear love. This… this is a dream, yet I'm living it."

"Thank you… so-so much."

Jusis pulled her into a hug, the couple laughing in joy as they celebrated. It was a good night, one that they were bound to remember for the rest of their lives.

And, just because tradition demanded it, they sealed the promise with a kiss.

 _-Many Years Later-_

"That's how that happened?"

Paula chuckled as she bounced her daughter on her lap, the little girl squealing in glee. "It is, my dear. Your father is still such a sap to this day."

A little boy with her hair and Jusis's eyes tilted his head. "What's a sap?"

"What your mother's being." Jusis answered as he entered the room, laying a quick peck on Paula's cheek as he went to her. "I didn't think you'd start telling tales without me."

Paula kissed him, their daughter hopping out of Paula's lap to hug her father. "Daddy!"

"Hello Miranda." Jusis chuckled as he picked her up. "You look radiant this morning."

The little girl giggled, her light blonde hair and amber eyes sparkling. "Thanks Daddy! Dary wanted to hear how Momma and Daddy became Momma and Daddy."

Jusis gave Paula a warm smile before nodding to his son. "Well then, Darius, would you like to hear more? There's a great deal more that happened before we became your parents."

The boy nodded and his twin scrambled to sit next to him, their attention fixed on their parents.

Jusis laughed and pulled up a chair next to Paula, their hands coming together on instinct. "Well, we first came together when we were barely younger than you and I saw your mother trying to handle a mare…"

The warm air of the little room held the stories and tales the rest of the day, the ducal family enjoying their free time. Wars and conflicts had long become memory by now, but one thing shown surely in that room. Something that had been missing from the Kruezen manor for many years.

Love.

 _End._

 **Alright, there's the short story! For the curious few, this takes place after Trails of Blood and Love, but well prior to Invitations and Common Ground. As far as canon proposals and marriages go, Jusis and Paula are the first. They're followed by Machias and Emma, Rean and Laura, Elliot and Fie, then Gaius and Alisa.**

 **Now that I've written this though, I feel obligated to write a short story for the other two couples I haven't done yet. That'll be fun, no doubt.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
